Private Lesson
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: ItaSasu.“Anything you wish to know, ” Itachi smirked, “Your Aniki will teach you, Sasuke.” Anal, AU/AR, HJ, Inc, Language, M/M, Minor, Oral, PWP, Rim, WAFF, WIP, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. I do not make any money off of this story. If I did ... I'd share the profits with you... 60/40.

A/N: Yeah, well, I took a break from writing the second chapter of Just Curious and I decided I was going to work on this little 'wet' dream for a while. It was actually going to be Just Curious... then the plot freaked out and it changed. I hope this holds you over, guys and gals! Thanks to everyone, mostly kakasasu4ever, for all the support! Psst, I need a beta because all my work is still un-beta-ed!

Private Lesson

Sasuke paced the sparsely decorated room with anxious excitement. It had been almost five days since Itachi had left home for yet another mission with the ANBU. It had been a whole five days that Sasuke had spent wandering around confused and eager, waiting patiently for his Aniki to return to him.

It was unbearable. Every time his thoughts turned to Itachi, which was often, the memories were enough to make him to stop whatever he was doing and excuse himself to let his heart's beating to slow to a normal rhythm. All Itachi's whispers anfd sinfully erotic vows rocked his inner core and knocked him off balance in the most delicious ways. The man's slender, fine cut, silhouette electrified his senses and set his finger tips aflame with passion as the energy tried to escape his tightly wound body.

It was a gift and a curse.

Itachi had promised they would finish what they had started when he returned.

It was a blessing and hindrance.

After they had managed to convey their incestuous feelings to each other five days earlier after several years of pining they'd engaged in some rather 14A rated material in Sasuke's room.

"I'll be home in five days, Otouto, and I promise, we'll make it 'official'," Itachi husked out.

His words had been received better than oxygen. Itachi planted a chaste kiss to the fifteen year olds forehead, smiling slightly at the panting mass in front of him. Sasuke remained panting and braced against the wall of his room, watching his Niisan walk away with a gentle wave and a wink of his usually emotionless eye.

"Five days until you are all mine little brother."

Today was the day it would all come to an end. All the frustrating nights alone and those precious nights when he would sneak into Itachi's room and snuggle under the sheets with his brother, were at an end. Although he had always been deeply thankful for the warm, affectionate contact, it had always left him begging silently in his mind for more. Up until five days ago Sasuke had never thought his greedy little pleas for more of Itachi's attention would continue to fall on deaf years for the rest of his life.

He'd never been so glad to be so wrong in his short life.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to please Itachi; but he had never had any practice or lesson to show him how to take care of his Aniki properly. Sure, he had seen an erotic movie or picture (especially from Kakashi's dirty books), but he had never had any sort of sexual experience because he was always so busy being anti-social, worshiping his Niisan, or practicing his jutsu.

So, while Itachi was away Sasuke set out on a mission: To expand his sexual vocabulary and knowledge. He wanted to know about everything; anal, body shots, role play, rim, breath play, water sports, blow jobs, hand jobs, foot jobs, jobs that don't even sound plausible! He had checked the library and an internet source, but nothing was clear or so well explained that he could gain any kind of a practice routine from the articles. He was almost desperate enough to ask Naruto about the subject, which was SO desperate even Naruto wouldn't 'believe it' if he had known about the Uchiha's predicament. It was a useless mission.

Although he was embarrassed about the whole situation, he knew his only option was to ask his Niisan to give him a private lesson of sorts. If it meant pleasing Itachi he would do it; especially if Itachi was his sensei.

Sasuke eventually stopped pacing the room and sat on Itachi's bed. It wasn't like he'd be in trouble for invading Itachi's room; Itachi likely wanted him there and his parents we're busy with an urgent mission somewhere across the sea. He was thankful for their absence.

Every night since Itachi had left, Sasuke would make his way quietly into the elder Uchiha's room to sleep in his Aniki's bed. He couldn't help how much he needed the satisfaction of being close to Itachi's essence while he was away, it made the distance easier on Sasuke. The sheets still smelled of his brother and the bed still outlined his form in the mattress.

He lay in the mass of dark sheets and blankets, tangled up in his Niisan's left over presence. He missed him so terribly when he was gone, but even more so now, as their true feelings had finally been realised. Lying in his Niisan's bed, soaking in all the rich smells and the warmth that seemed naturally attracted to the space, Sasuke couldn't help but drift off. He didn't dare to move. He was far too lazy—far too _content_, —and perfectly twisted up in the sheets that belonged to his Aniki. It was too easy to lose himself in his brother.

The young Uchiha yawned and closed his eyes tightly again as if they were being weighed down with their owner's fatigue, hiding two pools of pure dark, misted over with sleep; Sweet, intoxicating sleep filled with frenzied thoughts of his beloved Niisan, and what he would do to him when he returned.

He didn't get to sleep for long.

Several minutes later Sasuke was roused from his dreaming by a pair of warm, familiar hands. Itachi had curled in next to him while he'd been sleeping. It was like waking up in a dream; soundless and to bright to see.

A soft smile appeared on Itachi's face as he looked at the beautiful person next to him. Never in his life did he think he'd be so happy to be next to someone else. Never did he think he'd be so lucky to have _this_ someone, his baby brother, be the first thing he laid eyes on after a hard mission. Never did he think he'd look upon something as vibrantly glowing as the person who'd been sleeping soundly at his side only moments ago; who was now only waking up to realise who he was.

He was stunning.

The elder Uchiha slowly rolled over on his side, being very cautious, to keep from disturbing the peaceful nymph, but also to avoid untangling their legs. He wanted to stay bound, wanted to be fused together, so they'd never have to be apart. There was another way to be tangled up, but it would be up to Sasuke and how much he wanted it.

He had planned to corner the boy and brand him with his flesh as soon as he got home, but that could wait a few minutes; especially if those minutes were spent curled up next to Sasuke's lithe form.

Itachi hoped he wanted it as much as he did.

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked a few times before realising he wasn't asleep anymore. This wasn't one of his dreams teasing him again!

"I'm home, Otouto," Itachi announced to the sleepy face that had entered a state of shocked happiness.

Before Itachi could move his lips to Sasuke's mouth he was pinned to the bed by his baby brother, who, enthusiastic at his brother's home coming, had pounced on him in an attempt to release his excitement and pent up emotions.

Well, so much for a quiet fluffy moment.

Sasuke pulled himself up so they were nose-to-nose. "I missed you, Aniki," he whispered over his Aniki's mouth.

The ninja smiled mischievously, "Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm…" Sasuke murmured as he lowered his attention-starved lips gently to Itachi's, placing a sweet welcome home kiss on the other's mouth; his Aniki let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"As much as I missed you?" Itachi questioned curiously.

"More," was the simple answer.

The single word was too much for him.

Itachi leaned forward in an immeasurable speed and pressed his mouth to Sasuke's, all of his stress melted by his actions. Sasuke's impatient moans urging him to deepen the kiss as his temperature rose.

Sasuke felt his own blood rushing through his veins, like a sweet liquid version of Nirvana and ecstasy and closed his eyes. He felt as if his desire would never let him pull away. His heart was answering to the sweet actions of his Aniki; everything was perfect.

Better than perfect.

The Sasuke found himself on his back, the succulent mass of his Niisan above. Calloused finger tips ran rampant under his top; he estimated his brother had an arsenal of approximately seven hands. It was similar to the tingle he'd felt when Itachi looked at him **that** way all these years, but worse. It was beyond lust, he hazily realized that it was love. His Niisan's lips pressed against him again, his Aniki's tongue pushing madly against his own ushering his dominance.

Sasuke's hand brushed against Itachi's thigh, grazing over the delicate flesh covered with the tight, thick uniform fabric; nothing was left to his imagination. When he felt his brother shudder against him, a giddy thrill barrelled through him, and he brushed his tongue over his Aniki's lower lip.

Itachi moaned harshly, teeth bared and eyes stapled shut.

Itachi dominated the kiss, feeding it with his passion. Anything he'd ever done to himself was nothing compared to this. This was the only thing he'd ever wanted, the only thing he'd ever needed. Sasuke's skin was baby-skin smooth, the constant movement between their bodies was more than either could stand. He moved his lips to his Otouto's neck, enthralled by the way his back arch under his ministrations. It didn't help that his rock hard erection was pulsing against Sasuke's sensitive abdomen.

Itachi's hand strayed lower.

"Ah, Itachi Niisan..." Sasuke moaned, pulling out of the kiss as he braced himself on his elbows. If he didn't stop now he'd never be able to ask for help, he'd just end up getting away with all the pleasure when what he wanted most in the world was to pleasure his Aniki.

Itachi sat up a little, still straddling Sasuke's mid section, continuing to stare down at the panting teen. "What is it Otouto? What's the matter?" Itachi queried with curiosity, leaning in to place a little kiss on Sasuke's jaw tenderly.

"You make me feel so good, Aniki," The boy leaned over and whispered in the Itachi's ear, "W-will you teach m-me, Aniki?"

"Teach you what, Otouto?" Itachi purred.

"Everything: how to make you feel good, how to touch you... I want to make Aniki feel good."

Itachi shuddered at the desperate, yet strangely innocent plea. As if he could deny his precious little brother his wish. What kind of big brother would that make him?

"Anything you wish to know," Itachi smirked, "Your Aniki will teach you, Sasuke."

He never knew such a simple request would get him so hot and bothered. Sasuke was becoming to goddamn sexy for his own good. Perhaps Sasuke's suggestion would be the only thing to maintain Itachi's sanity.

"W-will Aniki teach me how to-to"

"To what, Otouto? There is no need to be ashamed."

"To suck him off?" Sasuke's low, unsure voice stated as he looked away from Itachi's face.

The blatancy of his words caused Itachi's cock to twitch with desperation.

"Gladly, Otouto," Itachi said and smirked as he reached for the boy and pulled him up to place him in-between his splayed legs. The teen glanced up at him with sustained curiosity, then back down to the prominent budge in Itachi's constricting pants.

Itachi reached down in-between his legs and slowly unbuttoned his pants, releasing his throbbing, aching need. The large member jumped from the confines of Itachi's trousers, jutting for a few moments as Sasuke stared, breathing heavily, imagining what his Aniki must taste like.

He must taste good...

"The first thing," Itachi paused," is to touch my cock, Otouto... to get used to it."

"You're so b-big, Aniki," Sasuke stuttered nervously as he moved his face closer to the erect length.

"Don't be nervous, Sasuke-chan... Aniki will like anything you do to him."

"Okay, Aniki," Sasuke smiled.

"Go on, Otouto..."

Hesitantly, he palmed Itachi's erection, the dark haired Uchiha opening his legs and pushing his hips up in anticipation. Itachi groaned quietly at Sasuke's hesitant movements, making him harden more.

He watched intently as Sasuke's hand drifted along his sac, heading up towards the head. Some come had already began to settle at the apex of his cock and when his Otouto swiped his index finger through the liquid, bringing the appendage closer and closer to his mouth to sample Itachi's essence, Itachi moaned the pink tongue darted forward to clean said finger.

"My Aniki tastes good," Sasuke moaned aloud.

"That would be the head... and my come, Otouto," Itachi murmured, his hands grasping the sheets around him, trying not to lose his cool to the inexperienced mouth and fingers of his little brother. Sasuke innocently lowered his face, coming eye to eye with his Niisan's cock.

"The next thing... y-you do is to, ah, put your mouth on it," Itachi managed.

Slowly, he opened his mouth, hot breath spilling from his lips onto the hot member, the head disappearing between his lips, into his warm, pliant mouth.

Itachi patiently watched as Sasuke descend down his shaft, his cock slipping deeper into his mouth. It was hard not to thrust into him, but he didn't want his sweet Otouto to gag.

"Only take what you can; you don't have to take all of me yet," Itachi moaned. Sasuke disregarded the information and swallowed his brother as deeply as possible. He couldn't believe he was showing Sasuke how to suck him off!

Itachi groaned audibly, all coherencies vanished with Sasuke's lips wrapped around his appendage.

"That's it Sasu-chan, just move up and down," Sasuke followed Itachi's directions, enjoying the fullness in his mouth. Itachi could feel his climax sneaking up; Though Sasuke was inexperienced, his enthusiasm more than made up for any technique Itachi could have shown him.

Sasuke paused when Itachi's hand threaded it's self into Sasuke's hair, not pulling, only guiding, then stopping him in a split second. Sasuke stared, a string of saliva attaching the head of his shaft to Sasuke's abused lips.

"I'm almost about to come, Sasu-chan. It's going to be too much for you, so just st-" Sasuke grasped the base of his shaft, moving his hand upwards to the head, dipping his tongue in the slit, pushing the whole cock into his mouth, ignoring Itachi's pleas.

"God, Sasuke, that's it…" The elder teen wasn't really saying it to anyone now as his thoughts escaped him. Another small hand cupped him, and rolled his balls. It sent him over the edge with absolutely no warning.

"Shit, Sasuke!" Itachi climaxed, screaming Sasuke's name, embedding himself deeply in Sasuke's delectable mouth, arching his back in pure ecstasy. He swallowed Itachi's load with enthusiasm, not wasting any of the precious liquid.

After his body settled down from its high, Itachi opened his eyes, watching Sasuke through the blurriness. Even though his body still felt like water, he sat up, rewarded with delightful dizziness. He closed his eyes, opening them slowly when he could feel his head again. He stared at Sasuke, who was staring back with a curious gaze.

"Was that good enough, Aniki?" Sasuke asked sweetly as he brushed his arm across his mouth to clean any mess.

Itachi seized his lips harshly. "It's better than fucking air, Otouto."

Itachi's own need was born again in response to Sasuke's soft question. Roughly, he began to rub his thigh against Sasuke's growing erection, feeling the hardness he'd caused. With forced restraint he raised Sasuke slightly and pulled his top, ripping it over his head, and releasing his limbs.

"And..."

"Yes?" Sasuke panted around his brother's lips.

"Do you know what's better than that?"

"What, Aniki? Please tell me, Itachi Niisan!" Sasuke whimpered at the contact.

Both shivered in desire, each wanting more and more, as Itachi moved in on his little brother.

"Fuck 'tell', Sasuke-chan. Let Aniki teach you..."

A/N: Sorry guys, me and Kakasasu4ever made the decision to leave you hanging. Sex next chapter. If I get fifty reviews by tomorrow morning I'll post the next chapter by eleven pm tomorrow. I'm just playing by the way... someone thought that I was serious and it was just a joke about the fifty reviews. I just like to be sarcastic. A LOT. Sorry, XD.I promise. Sorry, XD.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. I do not make any money off of this story. If I did ... I'd make every fan girl's dream come true. Repeatedly.

A/N: Yeah, so here is part two. SEX. SEX .SEX. That's all that happens... oh, and love too! I'd love to thank kakasasu4ever for being my support on this, yet again. Please read her stories Out! And Moving On, and our collaboration 'A lot Like Romeo and Juliet', they are what I draw my inspiration from to write my fictions! I never knew I'd ever need such a good friend, but I am certainly glad to have one, and honoured to have one as important to me as her! Thanks to all the readers. This is for you guys! Enjoy! Sorry for making you suffer...

Private Lesson Part Two: Practice Makes Perfect

Itachi smirked, tearing his shirt away, which always meant he was in for one heck of a night. Even as children Sasuke had learned to read his brother's looks. This one had been used on few occasions, but Sasuke had never had an explanation for it until that moment. The older Uchiha then grabbed Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his Otouto's trim waist.

"I like that thought," Sasuke murmured, before pressing his hot mouth to Itachi's.

He parted his lips enthusiastically; his tongue slipping into his brother's mouth, mewling softly. Sasuke couldn't help but whimper loudly into Itachi's mouth, his tongue meeting Itachi's in a dance of dominance, enjoying the unique taste that drenched his mouth in warmth and pleasure.

Itachi drew his nails down Sasuke's back, not hurting him, only enough to make Sasuke gasp and cry out in pleasure and to cause faint red streaks to brand him into submission as they grinded their lower bodies together in the absence of all coherencies.

Pressing his body against Sasuke's, Itachi slowly rolled his hips against the younger teen's pelvis, running his hands over the quick-silver pattern of the area. He managed to capture Sasuke's tongue with his teeth but then regressed to suck on the pink muscle after he heard his brother's sharp yelp.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's pliant body shivering against his own as he pressed even closer to the welcomed heat of his baby brother. It was a battle for dominance. He was winning. Victory.

Smirking, Itachi rolled on top of Sasuke, pinning the younger teen down against the sheets, each wrist held above his head. Breaking the kiss, he placed gentle kisses along his baby brother's neck. "What's the matter?" he teased in his low velvet voice, while grinding his hips against his Otouto's yet again, making sure the teen felt his erection spring to life again. He bit into the juncture of Sasuke's shoulder, marking the teen as his.

Itachi groaned, low and deep in the back of his throat, causing Sasuke to squeak. "No-nothing," he answered, his own hard cock meeting Itachi's body as they pressed in to one another, each moaning simultaneously at the sinfully delicious act.

"I'm sure, Otouto," Itachi chuckled as he moved down the length of the body.

Sasuke had the slender, unfinished build of teen, bones carrying the potential for a muscular frame but still growing. Itachi drew his tongue in a line down Sasuke's rising chest and the firm skin and build of his lower body, lingering for a moment over the gentle indentation of his navel. Itachi took a moment to cast a mischievous smirk before he went down lower, moving through a trail of deep musky scents. Itachi palmed Sasuke's shorts open, nuzzling the molten heat of the swollen length that lay there before.

He inhaled as Itachi's digits brushed over his sac, cupping and rolling with a deadly venomous touch. He turned his head, not quite able to suppress the urge to writhe. It was a pleasantly tormenting sort of sensation, because his balls were pulsing and reacted to every single touch, especially as Itachi tore their pants away. Nudity would have been illegal if everyone had the same body as Itachi. "Please," he breathed, not sure what he was asking for. He wanted Itachi to do anything, maybe not take him in his mouth but go somewhere with this anxious sentiment. He wanted Itachi to feel it too but he didn't know what to do.

"Do you even know what you're begging for, Sasu-chan?" Itachi drawled from his place between Sasuke's legs, his eyes piercing into his little brother's with animalistic desire.

Sasuke rocked his hips forward a little, the nature of the situation throwing him into the rapture of it all. He snapped his eyes shut, his lips forming a subtle 'o' shape, releasing a desperate mewl. It sent fire directly to Itachi's groin. "You..." Sasuke trailed off in a mere whisper lost his bliss.

Itachi smirked between the pale thighs, deciding he wanted to hear more of Sasuke's sultry virgin words, he moved his mouth to the engorged head of Sasuke's dick, swallowing the head like the sweetest desert.

"Ah! Don't stop..." Sasuke shrieked, thrust back, and lost control of his upper limbs, falling to his elbows.

"What was that, Otouto? I couldn't quite hear you."

Itachi hoisted his Otouto's thighs up, moving around his most intimate space. Sasuke tried to breathe slowly in preparation for that hot mouth to surrounding his member again. However, Itachi bypassed it completely, and he felt decadent, forceful pressure and then...

Sasuke lost complete control, screaming at the top of his lungs. Itachi was...his tongue...down there, and... "Don't stop!"

While spreading his lover's thighs apart a bit more, Itachi moved down again, he gently lapped at his Otouto's puckered entrance with ferocity.

"Mmm, that's much better. You're a quick learner, my darling Otouto." Itachi smiled, closing his eyes, before diving back down, pushing his muscle against Sasuke's pink puckered orifice.

He finally broke the rose circle's ring, his tongue crawling into Sasuke's tight heat. His brother tasted of the most delicate things; sunlight, moonbeams, and the cradling wind. Everything was what he tasted like. Everything Itachi had ever desired.

Red faced and wholly surprising himself, Sasuke unleashed a moan – one that grabbed Itachi by his heated cock and screamed at him to plunge into the teen that very moment. He stared boldly into his Aniki's eyes that had shifted back to his without delay upon hearing the pleasure-filled scream eliciting from his Otouto's lips.

He couldn't take it anymore. Take anymore of his Aniki's looks, soft touches when they both reached for something at the same exact time, sleeping in the same bed as Itachi for his whole life but doing nothing about all the feelings that were racing through him, attacking his insides to get out. Was this riding on the point of obsession?

Probably.

Or was it love?

That was for sure.

"Fuck me..."

Itachi froze, the words sending into a catatonic pause. When his mind had caught up to his ears in a matter of milliseconds he smiled seductively, brushing his lips against Sasuke's stomach, the muscles twitching with a tender ache.

"Say it again."His breath left a trail of fire as Itachi spoke coolly, pushing a finger against his Otouto's saliva coated pucker. "Say it again, Sasu-chan..."

"Fuck me, Itachi Niisan!"

"Mmm," He nuzzled against Sasuke's body, "Of course, Otouto. You'll give me your virginity; Give yourself to your big brother?" It was true. He was BIG.

"Yes," Sasuke husked out.

"Thank you."

His licked along Sasuke's thigh with now gentle biting, Itachi slowly slid his index finger into the wanton heat. Itachi's sex weeping and begging for attention, he wrapped his fingers around it, flicking his thumb across the head of his arousal, a soft groan passing his lips as he teased his own fevering body. But as soon as the sounds were loosed, Sasuke moved his hand with his brother's, gently milking his brother's need.

"Aaah..." Itachi let slip.

Sasuke writhed deeply as he felt more than one finger push into his hole. He felt a small amount of pain. Yet there was more pleasure than pain. "Oh, Niisan! Please fuck me now!"

Suddenly, Itachi was rolling them over. Sasuke on top, Itachi bellow him. The fingers had been pulled away in the fray causing Sasuke to whimper at the loss of filling. Sasuke straddled his brother's hips and he could feel the very present arousal his brother was sporting. Sasuke was lost and confused all in one all he could do was stare at Itachi with need, with pure love glistening in his moist eyes. This would make them whole. This would let them transcend their role as siblings, brother and brother, Aniki to Otouto.

"Sasuke," Itachi moaned, bucking his hips forward causing Sasuke to gasp at the sharp strike of liquid electricity to his groin. "I want you to ride me. It'll be easier for your first time... I want to see your face, ah- w-when you lose your virginity; when you come."

That was enough to push Sasuke to act.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke lifted himself up on his knees and impaled himself on Itachi's cock as Itachi held him, lowering him slowly, so as not to cause harm to his baby brother, who he'd finally been able to show his love to. Both brothers mewled, arching their backs and reaching to touch with their sweating palms, craving to share their high on seductive sensitivity. Clasping fingers met in midair. It felt better than either had imagined.

Sasuke gingerly leaned forward after the initial plunge that had embedded Itachi's sex fully within him, resting his forehead in the crook of Itachi's neck, panting raggedly.

"Hold on to the head board, Sasuke," Itachi commanded.

The fingers of each set of hands still interlaced with the other, now placed against the headboard on either side of Itachi's head. His Aniki moved to buck his hips and thrust hard within his Otouto.

"Fuck, Itachi! More!" Sasuke threw his head back, screaming to the ceiling. He was taking this quite well for a virgin. Itachi chalked it up to their Uchiha blood; either that or their Uchiha sex drive.

"As you," His Niisan gritted his teeth and then thrust up hard again, his nails digging into Sasuke's thighs," Wish!"

Itachi thrust into the boy with reserved power. He pounded hard, but not enough to hurt the boy, trying to restrain himself from giving into the rough nature of this sensual act. He started to feel light headed as they found their rhythm, bodies slapping in a slow but passionate glide.

"Aah... Niisan." Itachi was making love to him. His Brother's eyes were open now, mouth hanging open and face in front of him. Itachi gripped him harder, arching up as he crushed their lips together. They moved up and down, bellow and above. He could feel the climax of sex welling up in him, making his balls tighten, and he knew he was very close. He was going to come from just the feeling of his Aniki's cock in his ass.

This is what it felt like. This is why he couldn't find a proper routine. The routine had to be made by the two people; the two people who loved each other like he and his Aniki.

"Itachi Niisan!"

"F-fuck, Sasuke... Come for me," Itachi hissed, throwing his hips up while slamming Sasuke's down.

Sasuke's insides clamped down tightly on Itachi's dick." I-I'm coming, Aniki!" His come splattering against the bouncing flesh shared between he and his brother caused his brother to thrust with an extra momentum of surprise. It was almost hurting him, but Itachi continued to push forward into that virgin tightness until he came with the next hard thrust in his baby brother's abused ass.

They toppled from their mounted position onto the bed beside each other. They both snorted lightly as they untangled their limbs and wiped their by products from their skin with a discarded piece of clothing.

"I love you, Itachi Niisan..."

"And, I love you too, my Otouto." Itachi placed a chaste kiss to his forehead and drew him close, wrapping his arms around the slim mid-section.

They both lay in each other's arms soaking in love. The sweetest sun light could not have compared to this. Sasuke found it difficult to believe he had gone his whole life without experiencing his Aniki this way. This way; not knowing how far his Aniki's love went.

Then he began to giggle, realising he'd never have to go without this love ever again. But he had to be sure before he celebrated. He wanted to make sure his private lessons hadn't expired.

"Aniki... Can we do that again?" Sasuke murmured into Itachi's heaving chest.

"Of course, Otouto; Practice makes perfect."

AND THEN FUGAKU AND MIKOTO WALKED IN! Ha ha, just kidding.

AN: Well you got your sex and love... and I got my fun! Enjoy, please leave a review!


End file.
